Possessed
by Mephonix
Summary: Scourge is now King of Mobius and Anti-Mobuis. With his keen Skills he kidnapps Shadow the Hedghog, and the reborn hedghog, Maria. Scourge makes Maria queen, and with the help of his right hand man Mephiles the Dark, he possesses Shadow and tortures him.
1. Chapter 1: It's Your Descion

Chapter 1: It's Your Decision

Maria the Hedgehog cried as she watched Shadow the Hedgehog throw himself across the throne room and crashing into the wall.

"STOP IT!!!"

Scourge turned with a smirk. "Say yes to my offer and I will give the orders." He turned back toward the black hedgehog, "Again Mephiles."

Tears formed in the ultimate life form's eyes as his uncontrollably grabbed the back of his head and smacked it against the wall.

Mephiles had possessed Shadow under Scourge's orders, and they both were enjoying every second.

"Do you want the pain to stop Shadow?" Mephiles's voice echoed in his head, "Too bad."

Maria went to jump at the possessed Shadow, but as soon as she took a step Miles the fox and Patch Décolleté seized her arm.

"No you don't." said Miles, "It's your decision, become his queen and Shadow lives, or Shadow dies and you become prisoner."

"I…"

"Maria…." choked Shadow who was laid out on the floor with a gash on his face, "Don't do it."

"But Shadow…."

"Shut up!" Mephiles voice Echoed as he ran Shadow's body over to a burning torch and making him stick his gloved hand in it.

"GAHHHH!!!!" a hoarse scream arose from Shadow's throat as his glove burned off of his hand.

"Okay I'll do It." cried Maria collapsing to the ground, "Just stops torturing Shadow."

"Enough Mephiles." Scourge smirked as he pulled Maria up to her feet, "Lock him up, we'll kill him later."

"What?!?" Maria's eyes shoe open, "You said that you'd let him go."

"Look babe, haven't you ever heard, never trust the word of an evil hedgehog?" Scourge turned, "Also you said with your word that you agree to be my queen, so you need to start acting like it, and if you start becoming redundant on me, I'll torture him even more in front of you and let you watch every pain staking minute of it."

Instantly a black cloud surrounded Shadow as the Crystalline Hedgehog Mephiles stepped from it. He chucked as he picked up Shadow, "You are so gullible, even as Scourge's right hand guy, I can see weakness, and both you and this guy have it, except King Scourge can use your full potential."

The two hedgehogs, Miles, and Antoine walked out of the throne room leaving Maria collapsed and crying on the floor.

* * *

"Scourge you are just as Manipulative as me." Dr. F. laughed uncontrollably at this.

"Well a student learns well from a teacher, even thought the student is King over the teacher too. I have to thank you though; I wouldn't have been able to take over either of these puny planets with out your help."

"Bah it was nothing, and besides, with my patrol force helping, I can round up anyone who dares to defy such a great King, and his new beautiful queen."

They walked thought the cave until they got to a door.

Scourge walked up behind Rotor who sat staring at the surveillance cameras that were scatter all over The New Kingdom, "UnMobuis"

"So have you moved Fiona up to death row yet?" asked Scourge looking over the Walrus's shoulder.

"No, not yet, you still have got quite a crowd for execution." replied Rotor

"Any sign of my blue counter part?"

"No, not yet. He seems to be in hiding, along with that scrawny creep Kintobor."

"Those two have caused me too much trouble." said Scourge, "Even with my traps they are immune."

"Well, be thankful that you have Shadow sir."

"Be Thankful." Scourge spun the chair that Rotor was in and made the walrus face him, "I won't be thankful nor even rest till that blue pest is six feet under and Kintobor is dismembered you hear me!"

"Uh- yes sire." a sweat drop formed on Rotor's head as Scourge pushed his seat back around.

"Good, now get back to work. Let me know when you see anything, I am already getting people to send troops to seize the Eggman Empire, that Old Oaf won't see what's coming."

* * *

"This is Scarlet Garcia with UN Mobuis's Evening new. Our Highness King Scourge, has issued out a reward for any clues to the where abouts of the vile…Uh…"

"Hey K. Come look at this." Sonic sat Cross-legged with a chilidog in one hand and a jar of jalapeños in the other, "She can't even say it. Boy Scourge really has out done himself this time."

The old man walked into the room, "Yeah, tell me about it. Tail's said He'd Come back with the reports from Princess Alicia."

"Yeah, ever Since Scourge kicked her off of the throne, she's been a good spy for us." Sonic bit into the dog, "I am still wondering though were Shadow has gotten off too."

"SONIC!!!" a bright flash filled the room as Tails stepped out of a warp ring, "Bad news times two."

"Really, break it to me."

"One Shadow has been captured by Scourge and is being tortured brutally, and Two, Maria is now the new queen."

"Did you say Maria?" Amy Rose came from around the corner, "Wasn't she with Shadow?"

"Yes, but they were both captured and you know how Scourge is." said Tails.

"Yeah, don't we all." Sonic rolled his eyes as he took another bite, "Thank goodness, for that machine you invented Tails, it's a real life saver since we can't go eat out any more."

"Hey Sonic do you know what today is?" asked Amy sitting by the blue hedgehog and placing her hands on his.

"Uh I don't know." picked Sonic lowering his eyes.

"Oh silly," laughed Amy, "We've been dating a year today."

"Wow, that long?" Sonic leaned in, "The best year of all."

Tails then pushed his hands between the two, "How can you say something like that this was the worse year ever."

"Tails, you don't know anything about Romance or love or nothing." said Sonic, "It's been a bad year that you have right, but when you like or even love someone, nothing seems too bad, because you have someone who cares for you, even when you can act like a complete jerk."

"Whatever, I don't need to know or like any thing about loving some one so…"

"Hey guys."

Tail's eyes widened, "M...M…Mina?"

Sonic chuckled, "As you were saying?"

"Oh Shut it."

"How are you guys doing?" asked Mina, "I just got back from doing another concert for King Scourge's Hench Men and Women, It was tiring."

"I bet." said Tails, "How about you sit down and I'll go get you some tea or something."

"Thanks Tails." Mina winked at the kitsune who blushed furiously.

"No problem." The fox then disappeared into the kitchen.

"When are you gonna break it to him Mina?" asked Sonic, "The boy is head over heels for you."

"I don't know. There is still something holding me back."

"Like what?"

"I just don't know. I mean yeah I do like him and all, but I don't know if we are both ready for a relationship."

"Look, Mina, He's sixteen, to me that's old enough." said Sonic, "I felt the same way about Amy, and you see how we turned out."

"But you are older." said Mina.

"Age doesn't matter in this game." said Amy, "Sonic's older than me, and I don't let it bother me."

"Well I…."

"Here you go Mina." Tails handed the mongoose a glass of iced sweet tea.

"Thanks." She took a swallow.

"Well, when ever you want to that is your decision, unless that someone breaks the silence barrier first." Sonic Eyes looked toward Tails and then returned back facing Mina.

"What are you guy talking about?" asked the fox who stood there nervously rubbing one of his tails.

"Uh…."

"Go ahead," said Amy, "Nothings stopping you."

"Uh, Tails…" started Mina, "I Kinda….sorta…ya know….um…."

"You kinda, sorta, what?" asked Tails.

"Miles Tails Prower, I love you."

Tail's eyes widened, "Y...Ya… Ya do?"

"With all my heart."

"I don't know what to say…." said Tails.

"Tell her how you feel." said Sonic.

"Hey I don't need a mentor."

"Just trying to help."

"Mina, I love you too, I just have been too chicken to actually break it to you." Tail's head lowered.

"Its okay, I was scared too, you can ask Sonic." said Mina lifting Tail's head up, "Everything will be fine."

Mina hugged Tails.

"Maybe one day we will look back and see that this and laugh, because we were so nervous." said Tail.

"Yeah. One day."


	2. Chapter 2: I have a Surprise

Chapter 2: I have a Surprise

"Oh Shadow, what have I done?" Maria laid in her chamber curled up crying.

Scourge kept her in a separate room locked up because he didn't want to risk having her ambush him in the night and escape.

Tears soaked through the satin encased pillow she was clutched to. "He'll hate me forever."

"Maria." a soft but deep voice called out.

The blonde hedgehog's eyes shot open, "Shadow? How?"

"I escaped the guards didn't…"

Maria jumped up and wrapped her arms around Shadow, "Who cares how you got away from them?" She cried as she embrased Shadow tighter.

"Maria, I love you and I don't hate you and I never will."

Shadow smiled as he pulled her chin up. His crimson eyes glowed like rubies from the moon shining through the window in the room.

"Shadow, your eyes…."

"Are nothing compared to how beautiful yours are." He pulled Maria into a kiss.

The black hedgehog took his hand and wrapped it around her, pulling her closer to him, "Everything will be fine, and as long as you stay strong you will prevail."

Shadow slowly unwrapped his arms from around her and stepped back.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Maria, you are dreaming," said Shadow, "Actually, I am still locked up and unconscious, but I have the ability to see you in our dreams, because each time Mephiles possesses me, his power seeps away into my body, but for now I have to go. Scourge is coming, be strong my love, be strong."

"Shadow…"

The black hedgehog disappeared.

"Hey wake yourself up."

Maria opened her eyes to see Scourge standing there on the side of the bed.

"No sleeping on the job Maria. You only sleep when I sleep, I don't care how tired you are."

Maria sat up and put her feet on the floor, "You are cruel."

"No time for sucking up, follow me, I want you to see something."

"There is nothing you could show me that I would be interested in." said Maria.

"I'd keep your mouth Shut if I were you." said Scourge, "Remember, we still have a black hedgehog down there that still isn't dead."

"Okay, fine." The blonde hedgehog followed Scourge out of her room.

"Please Sir Mephiles, that store is all that we have, if you take it away we will be homeless and poor."

Scourge walked in with Maria, "What's going on Mephiles?" asked Scourge walking up to her throne and sitting down, he ushered Maria to sit in her throne.

"Mr. Kandor here has refused to pay the money for you tax increase."

"I haven't refused your highness." said a Beaver in a workers apron, "I just can't pay them. If I had the money I would."

"No excuse." said Scourge, "Either you pay the taxes or you get thrown in jail. It is as simple as that."

"But sire I can't…"

"I don't have time to listen to you. Toss em."

Miles and Antoine grabbed the side of the now crying beaver and walked him out of the room.

"You are so heartless," said Maria with her jaw dropped, "If you would have let him keep his store, he would have saved up the money and would have had the ability to pay you."

"You hush it, I'll ask for your inputs later."

"Sire, Mr. Karl Travine Hedgehog is here to see you." Princess Alicia winked as she watched a blue hedgehog dressed in a base ball cap, a mustache, a tee shirt and a pair of sunglasses.

"I never heard of a Karl Travine."

"Ah yes Sire, I see you never heard of me." said the hedgehog bowing, "See I, uh, sell top class baseball game tickets to the finest games of every zone and universe, these ticket are fit for a king, and from unconfirmed recourses I heard you like base ball."

"What's the catch?" asked Scourge sitting up out of his throne and staring at the blue hedgehog.

"Catch? The only thing that you will catch is that homerun base ball coming straight at you."

"And who may I ask is this unconfirmed recourse?"

"That's why it's UN confirmed. Now I have two tickets to…" the blue hedgehog shuffled his shirt pocket, "Uh make that one ticket to she the Giants of Green World for tomorrow at ten. It takes nearly 14 hours to travel the zone highways to get to Green World I will let you have this ticket for one Mobian Coin."

"One Mobian coin, that ain't that bad for a ticket, lets see, I can trust every one here to keep Maria from escaping. Okay, I'll take it." Scourge flipped a coin from his pocket to the hedgehog.

"Thanks Sire. You are a great King."

"Oh don't mention it." said Scourge, "Miles keep an eye on things."

"Sure thing Sir Scourge."

"Well see you guys later." Scourge threw a warp ring down, "Green World Playing Field."

Scourge then disappeared.

"Boy you are such idiots." the blue hedgehog pulled off the cap and clothes.

"SONIC!" Maria cried.

"Oh no." cried Miles, "Not you!"

"Oh yes, me." laughed Sonic.

"So, you finally show yourself," said Mephiles crossing his arms.

"Well if it isn't ole shiny himself, you're lucky Bean ain't here."

Miles went to leap at Sonic but was met with a round house kick, from Alicia, to the face and was knocked to the ground.

"Maria you go get Shadow, I can take care of ole Mephy here."

Maria then ran out of the throne room.

"Do you think so?" asked Mephiles uncrossing his arms, "Do you actually think you can destroy me?"

"I know so."

"Well that's too bad see, I might not have the power to maybe defeat you, but I can join you."

"Huh?"

Mephiles then disappeared into a dark cloud that instantly flew toward Sonic.

"Oh No Sonic Watch it!" cried Alicia.

"TO LATE." echoed a voice.

Sonic now lay collapsed on the floor, "What…is…happening….to….me?"

"Now who's the idiot." asked Mephiles making Sonic stand back up, "Who defeats who?"

"GAH! What…is…this?"

"You ever heard of possession?" asked Mephiles, "It's my newest power, and boy is it useful. See, no matter what you try to do you can't control your actions. Except for talking and screaming of course."

Sonic felt as if a fire was burning his insides, he knew it was Mephiles that was causing this pain.

"Well, I promise I won't kill you." said Mephiles ramming Sonic into a nearby wall, "But I will torture you, because I still want to have my revenge on what you did to me Six years ago."

Sonic staggered back, right before his own feet gave out from under him. The blue hedgehog was sent crashing to the floor.

"Alright I'm here Sonic!" called Maria walking in, "I've got…."

"Maria….take Shadow…and….run."

"Oh not so fast." Mephiles then picked Sonic up and made him dash over to where Maria was holding up a very weak Shadow.

"Sonic…"

The blue hedgehog grabbed The Ultimate life form and threw him to the ground.

"Maria….its…Mephiles." choked Sonic.

She could see the tears swell up in his eyes as his hand uncontrollably grabbed the neck of her dress and throw her to the floor too.

"STOP THIS MEPHILES!" cried Sonic on the top of his lungs.

"Now, Sonic you know the answer to that." said Mephiles flying out of Sonic and entering Shadow, "I have more control than you think. The only reason why I don't kill Scourge is because he hates you two."

Shadow's weak body then lifted up, "And besides, I like playing with my life sized puppets any way."

Shadow's eyes fluttered as his hand balled into a fist and smacked Sonic across the room.

"Ugh!" Sonic crashed into a stone pillar.

"Miles…"Shadow's mouth was wide open with Mephiles voice coming from it, "Take your warp ring and get Scourge, tell him he's been tricked and to come back right away." He threw Shadow into the wall, "I have a surprise for him."

* * *

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Scourge's Story

Chapter 3: Scourge's Story

"Crack!"

"OW!"

"Crack!"

"Tssss…."

"Stop this!!!" Maria covered her eyes.

Scourge grabbed her hand away from her face, "No you watch. I will show you; this is what will happen to all who try to take you from me."

Both Shadow and Sonic were tied at the wrists hanging about two inches off of the ground.

"Snap!"

"Dear God!" cried Shadow as a whip, from which Antoine was holding made another bloody welt a crossed his back.

"Crack."

"GAH!" Sonic screamed loudly as salty tears ran down his face.

"Please stop Scourge, don't…." Maria was in tears too.

"Antoine hold it." Scourge grabbed the coyotes shoulder, "Stop."

"Ah thank you sire I was getting tired."

Maria sighed, "Thank goodness."

"You take a break Antoine, but first, your whip."

"His whip?"

Scourge smirked as he took the whip from Antoine's hand, and just as quick as he had grabbed it he turned and lashed Sonic down his back.

"GAH!!!!"

"See, you know, I thought about putting you on death row, but execution would be so quick. This way is so much better."

"CRACK!"

"UGH!!!" Sonic cried out lightly before passing out with a puddle of blood below him, and Shadow, the same.

Scourge threw the whip to the side. "Antoine cut them down and take them to the dungeon." He turned toward Maria, "As for you, you're going back to your chambers."

"Thank god." sighed Maria.

"While I supervise."

"What!?!"

"Well, I thought since you're my new Queen I thought we could get to know each other better." said Scourge.

"I want to know nothing of your wretched existence."

"Well I'm sorry babe, you're doing it." He then grabbed her arm and walked out of the dungeon.

* * *

"Well Sweet. Do you want to start or me?" asked Scourge walking into her chamber and shutting the door.

"Ugh. I guess you can start so I can get it over with." sighed Maria sitting in an arm chair that resided in the corner of the room to the left of a king sized bed with red and royal blue satin sheets on them.

"Okay." smirked Scourge, "I guess I'll start with my life."

"Which was cursed since the day you were born…." said Maria under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Now…"

"I was born on Christmas Island when both Mobius and Anti-Mobius were separate. My mother was a hooker, a woman that stayed on the streets of Black Hills Square. My father, a peace loving guy who got so down in the slumps he decided to sleep with her and nine months later came me. A blue bouncy baby boy."

He paused to set his glasses to the side, "My mother left me to my father after she decided mother hood wasn't her thing. So my father continued with his main plan. Worldly peace. Which to me was a bunch a bull because, he seemed like he was to busy trying to change the world, but was so caught up in it all, that he never paid any attention to me, his own Son. Which he named Sonic."

"Your name was Sonic?" asked Maria starting to get a bit interested in his tell.

"Yeah, but anyway, I grew up. No friends, no family, only my self and my thoughts. Through my pre teen years I started growing a keen hate for my father, his peace bull made me angrier each time I saw the man. Every time I'd even try to talk to him he'd brush me off, and told me he was busy. Well, at the age 13 I had had enough."

***Flash back***

"Seven years already?" Anti-Jules threw his top hat and coat to the side as he plopped onto his bed. In his other hand he held a cell phone.

"I know, I can't believe my dreams have come true, and maybe the result of this can have my son living and getting the chances I never got when I was his age."

"Oh Sonic? He's thirteen now, a near spitting image of me. Except he has his mother's eyes."

He nodded, "Yeah I'm proud of him, it hurts that I can't spend much time with him, but with this closure, I'll make up for the time I lost."

"Father?"

Anti-Jules looked up to see his Son at the door.

Jules held up his finger up, "I'll talk to you later Mr. Prower."

He slammed his cell phone shut, "Yes my boy?"

Scourge, at the moment then called Sonic took a step closer to his father with his hands behind his back.

"You remember in your last speech that you said you'd make this planet as peaceful as heaven?"

"Yes son I remember." said Anti-Jules.

"Well, do you really know what heaven is like?"

"No one knows till they die Son." said Anti-Jules.

"Does every one go to heaven when they die?"

"It's just according to what the person does or believes in that gets them there. Why?"

Sonic smirked, "Because I believe that heaven should be heaven, and hell should be hell where you I hope and believe will go!"

He then developed a knife from behind his back.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" asked Anti- Jules pushing himself to the head board of his bed.

"I'm finishing you off and gaining my rule father. See you in hell!"

The blue hedgehog then reared back and plunged the knife in the abdomen of his screaming father. He then yanked the blood stained blade away as he stabbed him again, and again and again. Till the screaming ceased, Anti-Jules was dead.

Evil Sonic wiped his blood covered face, and jumped as he heard his now lifeless father's cell phone ring.

He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Ah Sonic, this is Mr. Prower, I needed to ask your father something else about tomorrow."

"Oh sorry Mr. Prower, but he's asleep right now, I don't think he'll be up for a while."

"Oh, well when he does just let me know." said the fox.

"Sure thing Mr. P."

Sonic slammed the cell phone shut, as he turned back to his dead father lying on his white blood covered cotton sheets.

"I'll need a little help to cover up his death." said Sonic flipping his own cell out, "And I need my own council to help me over throw his wretched plans. So I guess I'll call that group of outcasts at school."

***End of Flash back***

"That group was four years later, were the people I have working for me now. Minus one."

"The Suppression Squad?"

"Precisely, they thought I was weak till I showed them my father's body. After that, they obeyed my orders with the fear I might kill them too." Scourge chuckled at this, "And I especially thought it was funny when the peace freaks fell for the lie, when I told them that my father moved away and left me to his place, which afterwards I destroyed his legacy along with many of his followers. The place fell to my rule within months after I got a hold of that Master Emerald you were reborn from."

"So that's how you were able to track Shadow and I, you used your energy spikes!" cried Maria.

"Yes. You figured it out and just be cause of that emerald it has caused me both victory and defeat, but aside of a few downfalls I became and will remain supreme."

"You wished."

Scourges head snapped to the blonde hedgehog, "There is no more need for me to wish, what I have wished for since I was eight, is going to come true."

"And that is?" asked Maria.

Scourge smiled, "Well I have a kingdom, I have a queen, my greatest obstacles and enemies are either destroyed or on the road to it, and my unfulfilled wish….to rule more universes, and beyond will come true too."'

"Keep dreaming." said Maria, "With every rise comes a fall and I don't believe you'll rise too far."

"Whatever. Any way I want to hear your story."

"Okay, you want my story. I was born on earth, lived in an ark till age 14, got shot, died, stayed in another dimension till I was reborn into a hedgehog, I fell in love with Shadow, I got kidnapped by you, and now I'm living in hell." said Maria in one breath, "There you go my story. Nothing more nothing less."

"Quit acting like a smart ass." said Scourge, "I told you mine respectfully you could at least do the same."

"Well its better than being a dumbass like you." said Maria, "And besides my story means nothing to you."

"Fine. You do it that way." Scourge stood up and grabbed his glasses, "I'll get something out of you."

He breathed on his glasses and wiped them with his jacket, "No food, and no water. Till you talk."

"Then I'll die, and unlike you I will go to heaven, I've already been marked." Maria held out her arm revealing a black marking that was shaded like a tiny pair of angel wings.

"Whatever, but I bet Shadow and Sonic aren't."

"But they have lived better lives than your deviant self."

Scourge walked to the chamber door, "So what if they do or did, as long as I'm still breathing, I'll make their world a living hell. Now if you excuse me, My Queen, I have to tend to a few rebellious citizens to take care of. Ta Ta."

The green hedgehog then walked through the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

**I really enjoyed typing this chapter, becuase I know that the comics never really explained how Scourge really killed his father and I think it turned out good.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4: I've Been Possessed Too

**Chapter 4: I've been Possessed too**

"You What?!?" Scourge's muzzle was now red as he slammed his fist to the left of Boomer.

"I'm sorry sire. I had the chip on her, but somehow it lost signal, I've tried finding it, but nothing."

"No excuses Boomer, this is a disgrace, so much technology and you can't even find a measly hide away?!?"

"I'm sorry."

Scourge growled as he balled his fist up knocking the walrus in between the eyes, "SHUT UP!!!!" screamed the green hedgehog, "You better be finding a way to get someone to unveil that hide away or else I'll have your head!"

"Yes sire." Immediately Boomer turned back to the computer and started typing away.

"Good." Scourge turned, "And no breaks till you do."

"But sire I…"

"None what so ever." The green hedgehog hit a side panel and the metal door leading out opened up, "Now get busy, I'm going to bed."

He then walked out.

* * *

**Later on that night.**

Scourge lay in his bed, king-sized with orange satin sheet, tossing and turning.

"Momma?" his green eyes turned up to the female hedgehog standing at the front door with a suitcase in her hand, "Where are you going?"

"Some place far away baby." said his mother Anti-Bernie.

"Can I come with you." he asked looking up at her again.

She patted the top of his head, "I'm sorry son, but you can't."

"Why mother, why? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do baby, but some times you have to leave the ones you love."

"Momma, will you come home?"

"No son, I do wish you well, now here's a twenty. You keep this until you really need it, and tell your father when he wakes up that I am gone."

She opened the door revealing an arrangement of bright neon signs through the city.

"But momma, I don't want you to go."

"Well I'm sorry son, its best I leave, this life isn't for me. You are truly special. So I need you to keep this promise, if ever something happens to your father, I want you to take his place and make something of yourself, and don't let any one tell you no and get away with it."

"Momma….."

"Bye Son. Now you head back to bed, it's late." she stepped through the door.

"Momma…."

Scourge bolted up from his bed, "Ugh. Stupid dreams."

He reached over and flipped on his bedside lamp and stretched a bit before opening the side drawer revealing a small black box. He opened it and inside was a crumpled up twenty dollar bill.

"I still have it."

He sniffed it, smelling the small lingering fragrance on it. His mother always sprayed her money with Perfume to prove the face it was hers and always a seducing factor to men.

"Whore." he sighed as he placed the money back in the box and placed it back in the drawer. He flipped off the light and snuggled back down into his sheets, "I bet she was a lot nicer and friendlier than father. At least she still is alive, well maybe, who knows she could have died from some god awful disease, but why should I really care?"

He then closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Wah."

*Sniff*

"Maria please don't cry."

"Oh Shadow I can't stand it any more. I can't stand to see you or even Sonic being tortured like this."

"I'm fine and so is Shadow."

Maria turned her head to see Sonic standing at her door.

"How did you get in here?" asked the Blonde Hedgehog wiping her tears away.

"Mephiles possessed me earlier," said Sonic, "Since he did that, I can be seen in your dreams too."

Shadow nodded, "I just don't know how much longer we will be able to do this cause with the way Scourge is torturing us, we'll be dead before we know it."

"There has got to be away for us to get out of this predicament." said Sonic, "The question is how?"

"Wait a second." Maria turned toward Shadow, "Didn't you tell me that each time Mephiles possesses you, didn't you say his power seeps into you?"

"Yes I did Maria."

"Well," she walked around the two, "If that is the case then, since he's possessed you so much do you think you could turn into a crystalline and shade form and use his power against him and Scourge?"

"Well I never thought of that but…I could give it a try…"

Shadow then disappeared.

Sonic turned, "I might try it out too."

Sonic disappeared.

"MARIA!!!!! GET UP NOW!!!!!" Scourge the hedgehog burst through her door in a pair of sleeping trunks, "Where are they?!? Where are they?!?"

"Where are who?"

Scourge ran up and grabbed Maria's arm and started shaking her, "Your Blue Buddy and Black Beau. They just vanished; I bet you have something to do with this."

"No Scourge that's where you are wrong!!!!" The green hedgehog turned to see Shadow and Sonic standing at the door.

"How did you get out of that dungeon?"

Shadow smirked a bit right before disappearing into a shadow on the floor and going behind Scourge, he then came back up. "Simple I should say."

"But we can't explain now." said Sonic, putting his hands in front of him.

"Yes we should be thanking you and your right hand man and of course Maria." Shadow winked at her right before turning his gaze to Scourge, "Because you see, even Mephiles isn't all powerful."

"Neither are you." said Sonic, "Now let's try something."

The blue hedgehog walked up beside Shadow, and with a quick wave of their hands a bright flash of light filled the room.

Maria covered her eyes for a second, and then jumped when she opened them, "Shadow? Sonic?"

Standing in front of her where the two hedgehogs only they had turned into a crystalline form.

Shadow was shining like black onyx, and the tips of his quills looked like straight from the mine rubies.

His eyes whites where now golden yellow with his original eye color that looked like cat eyes. His gloves had ripped revealing claws that where just as red as his tips. His shoes and feet were enveloped in bright red flame.

Sonic's main skin color was like a roughed over sapphire and the tip of his quills were like diamonds. His eye whites were now red with his emerald green eyes like cat eyes too.

Both of them had detached arms and legs and unlike Mephiles they both had mouths.

"Don't worry Maria, we won't hurt you, only this creep who did."

Scourge's eyes were narrowed, "How?"

"How?" asked Shadow stepping closer and sinking his claws into Scourges shoulder, who let out a hoarse scream, "Well see…Mephiles, the guy who does most of your dirty work, did possess us, and did cause both Sonic and I a ton of pain."

Sonic took a step forward and struck Scourge a crossed his face leaving a gash where his claw cut him, "And you yourself has marked Shadow and I for life."

"But, the good side to it all is when Mephiles possessed us, each time he exited out of our bodies some of his powers seeped into us."

"Now we are only telling you this once," said Shadow, "Let Maria go, change you're rule or you will die."

Scourge looked up and gave a painful, but sadistic smile, "I would if you only knew, that I have know that trick my self, and Mephiles has possessed me too in the past."

The green hedgehog's hand thrust out as a bright beam came from his palm, burning a hole in Shadow's side.

"GAH!!!!"

"Shadow!" cried Maria jumping up and embarrassing him. She looked back up at Scourge who just threw Scourge to the side with a force field, "I have also gotten help from another person, an old friend of yours."

"Shadow, Maria, and Sonic looked up at the door to see a white hedgehog standing at the door.

"You remember Silver don't you?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Can Be Deadly

**Chapter 5: The Truth can Be Deadly**

"Silver? Why?"

"It' doesn't matter why the hell he's here." grunted Shadow, "Help me out."

"Scourge," said Maria, "I might not be able to fight, but I can heal." She placed her hand over the wound Scourge made on Shadow's side, instantly the black, now crystalline hedgehog jumped up.

"Now why are you here helping him?" asked Shadow.

"Oh does any one hear an echo? I JUST ASKED HIM THAT!"

Silver smirked.

"What ever faker, answer me whitie or I'll knock that smirk off of your face!"

"King Scourge," said Silver, "You head back to bed, I'll deal with them."

"Kill them for all I care." the green hedgehog pushed his way past the crystalline hedgehog's.

Silver turned toward them, "Scream."

"Do what?" Sonic cocked his head to the side.

"Act like you are in pain, dying or something," whispered Silver.

Sonic and Shadow eyed each other.

"Oh GOD."

"UGH!!!"

"Don't kill me!"

"Oh the Agony."

"GAH!!!"

"IT BURNS!!!"

"MAKE IT STOP!!!"

Shadow broke from the nonsense and ran up to silver and grabbed his chest fur, "What he hell is this about?"

"NOW TO DISPOSE OF THE BODIES," said Silver out loud right before turning back to the black hedgehog, "I'm not working for him. I just got him tricked into thinking I'm helping him, now turn back to normal I'm getting you three out of here."

"Would have never thought of it." said Sonic turning back to normal.

"Couldn't you have done this sooner?" asked Shadow.

Maria walked up to the black hedgehog, "Shadow, don't be stingy be glad he is actually rescuing us."

"Uh I need you to do me a favor." said Silver.

"What?" asked Sonic and Shadow at the same time.

"Drop dead."

"What?!?"

"Now."

The three hedgehog's hit the floor, "Don't get surprised, I'm about to pick you up with my telekinesis."

A light blue light surrounded the three hedgehogs as their bodies floated up. Silver guided them through the door in hopes that no one would run into them.

But sooner said than done.

"What are you doing?" a deep voice came from behind him as he walked into the corridor.

Silver turned to see Mephiles the dark standing behind him.

"Nothing much," said Silver, "Shadow and Sonic escaped from their cells, so as punishment King Scourge asked me to kill them. I'm just getting ready to dispose of the bodies."

"Oh. Okay." said Mephiles, "How about you throw them in the moat."

Sonic gulped silently.

"Uh the moat?" asked Silver.

"Yeah, that's where most of the prisoners we keep here go after they are dead. The alligators get rid of the bodies."

Silver gulped, "Uh really?"

"Yeah," said Mephiles, "Even if they are dead, it's a sight to see."

"Well I guess I'll head that way."

"No here let me help," said Mephiles.

"There's no need."

"No I insist."

"I insist that you don't insist."

"You could use some help."

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't."

Mephiles threw his hands up in the air as a purple orb surrounded the three hedgehogs.

"Crap." mutter Silver as the three hedgehogs disappeared.

**

* * *

**

**Less than a second later:**

"Sonic." Maria called out, "Is it just me or do you feel a bit heavier."

Sonic opened his eyes right before screaming and being plunged into the murky waters of the Moat.

"I CAN'T SWIM!!!" Sonic burst back up before being swallowed into the waters again.

"Idiot! Thank goodness there are no…."

"ALIGATORS!!!!" cried Maria who started Climbing up the embankment.

"Boy she swims fast."

Shadow commented before grabbing the back of Sonics neck, Sonic was relived to be saved, but that peaceful feeling went away just as he realized that it wasn't Shadow's eyes he was staring into, but that of a greener and toothier variety.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Sonic jumped up running on top of the water which doused Shadow in the face with an oncoming wave knocking him back into the water.

"Grrr…." Shadow jumped when an alligator snapped at him barley missing his rump, "You should have eaten him. Not me."

Shadow pushed himself up from the back of another nearby snapping alligator giving him some leverage and WOOOSH his flame fed shoes started up, he instantly dashed through the air toward the other two on the bank.

"Whoa." the black hedgehog took a breather as he shook the water off, (which made Maria giggle.) Shadow then collapsed by her on the ground.

* * *

**"Back inside."**

"Are you sure they were dead?" asked Scourge standing in front of Silver.

"Yes your Majesty."

Scourge's eyes cut over toward Mephiles who shook his head, "You lie." said the green hedgehog, "I guess you didn't know that Mephiles has the ability to tell if something is alive or not."

"Umm…"

"Idiot." Scourge looked at Mephiles, "So you put them in the moat?"

"Yes I did, hopefully they became gator food."

"Well knowing Sonic they aren't Mephiles, possess this traitor, control his actions and words, if they did get free meet up with them and follow them to their hide away that is where they will most likely head first."

Silver put his hands up, "Wait, no, don't!"

Mephiles just smirked as he disappeared and entered into the white hedgehog's body.

Silver jerked a bit before his gaze turned back toward Scourge.

"Mephiles is his real self asleep."

"Yes." said Mephiles with Silvers voice, "And in la la land." Mephiles then laughed, "He's dreaming of that cat girl."

"Good. Keep him that way and after the hide away is revealed, return to me and we shall destroy all Freedom fighters, and Silver alike."

* * *

**Oh boy this isn't too good**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
